El pasado es solo una historia que nos contamos
by Yaikaya
Summary: [Post Winter Soldier] [Semi final alternativo] Tras un año desaparecido, Bucky es encontrado malherido tras enfrentarse a HYDRA. Ahora que ha conseguido recuperar su vieja identidad, Steve espera recuperar a su amigo. Pero los recuerdos que Bucky ha conseguido recuperar están bastante distorsionados, especialmente en lo que se refiere a ellos dos y a su relación.
1. Chapter 1

_Llevaba un tiempo sin escribir nada que no fuera para un intercambio o un reto, pero la verdad es que me moría de ganas de escribir un fic sobre esta pareja. Aunque no lo hice pensando que fuera un regalo, he decido subir el primer capítulo con motivo del cumpleaños de **InkAlchemist**, gran persona mejor alivio cómico._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a mi beta **Kaith Jackson** por su paciencia y esfuerzo._

_Vamos a fingir que el final de _El soldado de Invierno_ fue un poquito diferente y S.H.I.E.L.D no se disolvió y que cada uno se ha ido por su lado y a partir de ahí metemos esta historia_

**_Disclaimer:_**Capitán América_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni me lucro de manera alguna con esta historia. _

* * *

><p>A lo largo de su vida Steve se había acostumbrados a los hospitales, pero no se sentía a gusto cuando tenía que pisar uno. Había pasado largos periodos en el hospital antes de recibir el serum y tenía demasiados malos recuerdos acumulados. Pero aún así en su peor experiencia en el hospital no había sido él quién estaba ingresado. El primer puesto en la lista de sus memorias más dolorosas pertenecía a la última noche que pasó con su madre, velándola en aquella minúscula habitación blanca. Ella trató de permanecer despierta todo el tiempo posible, porque sabía que cuando cerrara los ojos no volvería a poder ver a su hijo nunca más. Y Steve también lo sabía.<p>

Esa fue la peor noche que pasó en un hospital. Pero la que estaba viviendo ahora no quedaba a muchos puestos de distancia.

**OoOoO**

Aunque Steve agradeciera los intentos de Natasha por ayudarle, no había nada que odiara más que ser tratado como un ser frágil. Ya había tenido bastante de eso en el pasado. Le agobiaba que insistiera en permanecer toda la noche a su lado en el hospital, que no le dejara a él ir a por café y que hubiera acabado por convencerle para que durmiera un poco mientras ella permanecía en vela por si venía el doctor a decirles que ya había despertado. Pero no podía reprocharle nada, porque esa era su manera de confortarle. Natasha no podía darle un abrazo, dedicarle unas palabras de apoyo o decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Así que intentaba compensarlo siendo lo más útil posible.

Quizás él también podría habérselo puesto más fácil, irse a casa a descansar y esperar a que le llamaran cuando hubiera alguna novedad. Pero no era una opción. Preferiría pasar una semana durmiendo en una de las sillas de la sala de espera que alejarse de él.

Afortunadamente, no hizo falta que pasara una semana en el hospital. Por la mañana el doctor apareció para hablar con él. Con la excusa de no poder seguir soportando el café aguado de la cafetería del hospital, Natasha había salido a comprar el desayuno. Steve agradeció poder estar solo en aquel momento.

-Ha recuperado la conciencia –dijo el doctor. Steve sintió esas palabras como una bendición.

-¿Está bien?

-Todo lo bien que puede estar a pesar de sus heridas. Pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda levantarse de la cama, pero se está recuperando más rápido de lo previsto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Con aquellas palabras era como si toda la preocupación acumulada esos días no hubiera existido nunca.

-¿Puedo ir a verle?

El médico carraspeó un poco. Su mirada indicaba que sabía que eso iba a ser lo primero que Steve preguntaría y había estado pensando en cual podría ser la respuesta más suave.

-Lo lamento, pero no va a ser posible.

Steve asintió suavemente. Aunque le ahogaban las ganas de verle, entendía la negativa del doctor. Acababa de despertar, necesitaría descansar y reponerse, antes de estar preparado para hablar con nadie.

-¿Y cuándo podré entrar?

Esta vez la preocupación del médico fue más evidente. Steve se dio cuenta de que no le miraba directamente a los ojos cuando contestó:

-Me temo que usted no tiene permitido entrar en la habitación del señor Barnes.

**OoOoO**

El doctor le gritó que se detuviera, pero en ningún momento se movió del sitio. La idea de correr a detener al Capitán América no debía atraerle lo suficiente como para ponerle en práctica. Tampoco era necesario que el médico tratara de impedirle entrar, ya había dos guardias frente a la puerta que se encargaban de ello.

Y allí estaba también Nick Furia hablando con un enfermero. En cuanto le vio fue hacia él, haciéndoles una señal a los soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. para que se quedaran en su sitio.

-Rogers, tengo que pedirle que de media vuelta y se vaya.

-Lo siento, señor, pero es mi mejor amigo quien está ahí dentro.

-Ese hombre no es solamente su amigo. También es un criminal buscado en todo el mundo y un arma de HYDRA.

Steve miró a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Bucky. Las ventanas tenían las cortinas echadas, era imposible ver nada del interior. La idea de reducir a los guardias y echar la puerta abajo era estúpida y descabellada, lo sabía, y aún así se le hacía cada vez más atractiva.

-Cuando me han dicho que había prohibido que mantuviera cualquier tipo de contacto con Bucky, por un momento no he podido creerlo. Suena algo estúpido, ¿no? Ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus métodos. Y aún así pensaba que actuaría con humanidad esta vez.

-Steve, es solo temporal…

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! –Steve elevó la voz un poco más de lo que había esperado. Vio que los soldados empezaban a ponerse tensos.

-Lo sé. Pero no sabemos qué es usted para él. Hace menos de un año estuvo a punto de matarte.

-Pero no lo hizo, señor. ¿No me deja entrar porque cree que en cuanto me vea intentará matarme?

-Esa es una posibilidad. ¿Qué cree usted que pasará?

Steve se dio cuenta de que no tenía respuesta. Solo Dios sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza a Bucky, después de todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que le habían hecho.

Pero ya no era el arma de HYDRA. Steve no sabía qué había pasado con Bucky tras su último encuentro, si había encontrado un modo de recuperar la memoria, si HYDRA había dado con él o sí Bucky les encontró primero. No habían tenido noticias de él hasta hacía unos meses. S.H.I.E.L.D había encontrado una base de HYDRA en Checoslovaquia, completamente destruida. La mayoría de los soldados estaban muertos, pero interrogando a los supervivientes identificaron al atacante como el Soldado de invierno.

El Capitán América pudo ir a ver el escenario en persona. El asalto de Bucky había sido brutal y eficiente, destruyó todo lo que pudo y mató a quien se le puso delante. Steve fue hasta allí esperando encontrar la manera de dar con Bucky, pero solo consiguió sentir una gran angustia ante la destrucción y los muertos que había dejado tras de sí.

Tras el primer ataque se produjeron dos más. Natasha bromeaba diciendo que si seguía así, Bucky les iba a quitar el trabajo. Steve trataba de pensar en el chico de Brooklyn con el que se había criado e intentó imaginárselo cometiendo semejante matanza. Incluso aunque fuera por un buen motivo, incluso aunque arrastrará consigo la rabia de haber sido utilizado por ellos, simplemente no conseguía imaginar al viejo Bucky actuando así.

Pero tampoco era obra del Soldado de invierno. Los ataques a las bases de HYDRA estaban planificados y ejecutados con la maestría de un profesional, pero también eran arriesgados y desesperados. Eran un atentado suicida.

Y su cruzada podría haber acabado muy pronto si tras el cuarto ataque no le hubieran encontrado. Había conseguido salir de la base, pero terriblemente malherido. Estaba medio muerto cuando le encontraron.

Bucky se había lanzado a por HYDRA sabiendo que no podría vencer, pero dispuesto a hacer todo el daño posible. Quizás por venganza, quizás por redención.

Steve sabía que el hombre que se encontraba en aquella habitación no era el James Barnes que había conocido, pero tampoco era el Soldado de invierno. Ya no había Soldado de invierno.

-No creo que sea peligroso.

-Puede que no. No tenemos forma de saber qué es ahora –sentenció Furia –Su presencia podría alterarle mucho, y ahora mismo eso es lo último que necesitamos.

Steve asintió. Entendía la lógica de la decisión del director de mantenerle apartado de Bucky por el momento, aunque eso no sirviera para aliviarle.

**OoOoO**

A Steve nunca se le había dado bien no hacer nada, era una de esas personas que siempre necesitaba estar ocupado. Una buena parte de su tiempo consistía en entrenar, de manera que era más fácil encontrarle en el gimnasio que en su propia casa. Sam no había tardado en darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo sobrevivías antes? –le preguntó una mañana, cuando terminaron de correr –Antes de convertirte en el Capitán América y poder pasarte el día pateando culos por el bien de la nación.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no pateara culos antes? –respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica. Quizás eso no fuera del todo cierto, pero desde luego no podían acusarle de haberlo intentando con ganas.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tú antes… bueno, ya sabes. No podías hacer todo lo que haces ahora. Debías de sentirte muy frustrado.

Sam parecía dudar de si debía seguir con el tema. Steve imaginaba que su amigo temía estar tocando un punto demasiado sensible. Había hablado con él sobre su pasado, pero no solía hacer referencia a su condición física antes del serum. No le daba vergüenza, el Steve pequeño y frágil que vivía en Brooklyn era quien había construido al Steve que era ahora. Lo que le molestaba era la lástima de la gente.

-No consigo imaginarte como un chico enfermizo y debilucho –admitió Sam.

-Siempre me negué a serlo.

Sam asintió, entendía lo que le quería decir.

-Debía ser terrible para ti, estar enfermo.

La mente de Steve comenzó a divagar por sus recuerdos. Había pasado muchas temporadas enfermo. A menudo había tenido que ir al hospital, pero en general bastaba con que se quedara en casa reposando. Empezó a dibujar como una manera de entretenerse durante aquellas rachas que pasaba encerrado en casa y, añadió para sí mismo con un poco de tristeza, si se le daba bien era porque en su momento había tenido bastante tiempo para practicar.

De pequeño Bucky solía visitarle todos los días al salir del colegio. Hacían los deberes juntos y se permanecía haciéndole compañía toda la tarde. Si Steve estaba lo bastante recuperado, también solía quedarse a dormir. Bucky era la clase de niño que prefería jugar en la calle todo el día, pero aún así, si Steve no podía salir, él se quedaba a su lado en todo momento, incluso si tenía que pasarse la tarde sentado junto a su cama porque estaba demasiado débil para levantarse.

Cuando Steve creció ya no era tan propenso a sufrir recaídas que le obligaran a encerrarse en casa, aunque su afición por acabar metido en peleas no ayudaba demasiado. Con obligaciones de adulto como trabajo y novias, a Bucky no le resultaba tan sencillo quedarse con Steve como en los viejos tiempos, pero aun así bastaba que tosiera dos veces seguidas para que acudiera preocupado a su lado.

Steve intentó desviar ese tren de pensamientos antes de acabar pensando en que la situación se había invertido y sin embargo él no estaba junto a su amigo.

-Bueno, podía sobrevivir un par de días sin patear culos –bromeó.

Pero se dio cuenta de que Sam le miraba preocupado. En realidad llevaba mirándole preocupado desde que encontraron a Bucky. No es que fuera el único, pero en aquel momento parecía darse cuenta de que pasaba por la cabeza de Steve.

Trató de empezar otra conversación. No pareció convencer a Sam, pero no mencionó sus preocupaciones en todo el día. Al menos hasta que se despidieron:

-Steve, no voy a darte una charla sobre que Bucky ya no es el mismo al que conociste, porque sé que ya lo sabes. Pero no consigues dejar de pensar en él como tal. Y me preocupa como pueda afectarte eso cuando vuelvas a verle.

**OoOoO**

Aunque no pudiera verle, Steve se mantenía al tanto de los avances de Bucky gracias a Maria Hill. La agente de S.H.I.E.L.D se reunía con él una vez al día y le contaba cómo iban las cosas para su amigo en el hospital. Steve nunca antes había estado a solas con ella, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera hablado de algo que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo, por lo que no entendía su preocupación por él, pero agradecía su ayuda más de lo que podía expresar.

Los médicos y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D habían estado interrogando a Bucky desde que abrió los ojos. Un equipo de psicólogos le había examinado para asegurarse de que no era una amenaza, y al parecer habían concluido que era inofensivo, lo cual no quería decir que Furia fuera a bajar la guardia. Tras los primeros exámenes le habían asignado a una psiquiatra para que estudiara su evolución, la doctora Blacwell. Los doctores decían que había recuperado parcialmente su memoria. "Parcialmente", según le explicó Maria, significaba que recordaba vagamente su historia pasada, pero no parecía capaz de rememorar episodios concretos y tenía muchas lagunas. Según explicó Bucky, había estado investigando sobre James Barnes, intentando reconstruir su memoria. Maria le aseguró que los médicos se mostraban positivos sobre la posibilidad de recuperar su memoria completa, aunque requeriría tiempo. La manera en que le miró parecía querer decir "También necesitará tu ayuda".

También le había estado interrogando sobre sus actividades en el último año. Bucky les había explicado que tras descubrir lo que HYDRA le hizo había decidido enfrentarse a ellos por su cuenta. Bucky conocía la localización de las bases destruidas porque había estado en ellas como Soldado de invierno, y ya había proporcionado a S.H.I.E.L.D bastantes datos sobre HYDRA. Maria mencionó lo afortunado que era que Bucky tuviera tanta información para ellos, pero no fue un comentario casual. Steve no necesitaba que dijera nada para saber que la suerte estaba en que gracias a esa información S.H.I.E.L.D consideraría a Bucky útil.

Maria también le informaba sobre la recuperación física de Bucky, que era bastante optimista. A pesar de las graves heridas, se estaba recuperando con rapidez, lo que tenía bastante que ver con sus mejoras genéticas, regalo de los científicos soviéticos. Lo que más preocupaba a los médicos era el brazo de metal. Expertos de S.H.I.E.L.D habían estado examinándolo, pero la tecnología empleada en él les resultaba desconocida y ni siquiera parecía posible extirpárselo sin dañar a Bucky.

A la semana de despertar le trasladaron a una instalación privada de S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve se quedó más tranquilo, por mucho que siguiera inquieto al saber que tenían a su amigo y él seguía sin poder hablar con él. Allí contaba con mejores instalaciones y estaría más protegido. No quiso admitirse a sí mismo que también le tranquilizaba saber que allí había gente que podría contenerle si las cosas se complicaban, porque de verdad estaba convencido de que no se complicarían.

Y, según le dijo Maria, todos los días preguntaba por él.

**OoOoO**

Steve no se lo podía creer cuando Nick Furia en persona le dijo que podía visitar a Bucky. Ya hacía tres semanas que había despertado, aún no podía andar pero por lo demás estaba casi recuperado. Furia le acompañó hasta la instalación donde estaba Bucky, aprovechando por el camino para resumirle los informes médicos. S.H.I.E.L.D se había asegurado de realizarle todos los análisis psiquiátricos posibles para intentar averiguar si el Soldado de invierno seguía debajo de Bucky Barnes. Los psicoanalistas habían llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba fingiendo, y que, tal y como él mismo había explicado, al recuperar su memoria había comenzado un proceso de eliminación de la influencia mental que HYDRA había mantenido sobre él desde su captura, aunque eso no quería decir que la mente de Barnes estuviera curada. Según decían los informes, era imposible que la reprogramación mental y los casi setenta años bajo el control de HYDRA pudieran desparecer con tanta facilidad, pero al menos parecía que Bucky había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo.

Furia le condujo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Bucky. Al igual que la habitación del hospital, tenía dos guardias en la entrada, pero estos dejaron pasar a Steve. El interior de cuarto tampoco era muy diferente a una habitación de un hospital, allí había varias máquinas pitando y apoyadas en un rincón descansaban unas muletas, pero la cama, cubierta con sábanas negras, era mucho más grande que las del hospital. Una cámara de seguridad que colgaba de una esquina del techo se giró para enfocarle cuando entró.

Echado sobre la cama, estaba Bucky. Steve notó como se aliviaba una enorme presión en su pecho al verle. Le habían cortado el pelo, aunque lo seguía llevando más largo que en el pasado. Estaba algo pálido y ojeroso, pero parecía sano y en cuanto vio a Steve sus ojos se iluminaron.

Steve no sabía qué decir. Fue Bucky quien rompió el silencio:

-Por fin vienes a visitarme.

-Bueno, no es que yo no quisiera. El director Furia no quería dejarme a solas contigo, yo le dije… -Steve se calló al darse cuenta de que Bucky no le estaba reprochando nada. Parecía sencillamente aliviado de tenerle allí e inmensamente contento de verle.

-Ya lo sé –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Steve quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Sobre el tiempo que pasó como Soldado de Invierno, sobre ese último año, sobre lo que ocurrió en el lago en su pasado encuentro, sobre lo que podía recordar del pasado, sobre qué es lo que quiere hacer ahora que ha vuelto. Ante todo, quería preguntarle sobre ellos dos. Pero sabía que eran demasiadas preguntas y que Bucky no se encontraba en situación de responderlas, al menos por el momento. Lo único que Steve quería hacer era quedarse allí mirando, y descubrir quién era el hombre que estaba tumbado en esa cama y cuando del antiguo Bucky quedaba en él.

Bucky le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Steve fue hacia donde estaba, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

-¿Te han tratado bien?

-No me puedo quejar –respondió Bucky –Supongo que todo lo bien que se puede esperar para alguien con mis crímenes.

Steve sintió una punzada desagradable en el estómago. Imaginaba que Bucky albergaría esa clase de sentimiento de culpa. Quería decirle que no debía pensar de ese modo, que nadie podía culparle por lo ocurrido. Había tanto que decir que Steve no sabía ni cómo hacerlo. Por el momento se limitó a llevar su mano sobre la de su amigo, apretándola suavemente. Bucky se quedó mirando sus manos unidas, como aletargado. Pero al menos parecía relajado bajo su toque.

-Sé que no puedes olvidar lo que he sido. No espero que me perdones –dijo con la voz vacía.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

Bucky liberó su mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Steve. El gesto le pilló desprevenido y le hizo soltar un respingo. No es que fuer raro que Bucky le tocara, él siempre había sido un hombre dado a las muestras de afecto físicas, pero estas solían ser más del tipo abrazos o palmadas amistosas. Ese tipo de contacto era muy íntimo y bastante inapropiado. Pero en la situación en la que estaba, no sentía apropiado apartarse. Al fin y al cabo, tras todo lo que había pasado quizás Bucky se sintiera algo desorientado y buscara algo de contacto que le sirviera de apoyo.

-Pasa lo que pase, yo sé bien que nada de lo que has hecho ha sido culpa tuya –Steve intentaba encontrar las mejores palabras para confortarle -Para mí sigues siendo el Bucky que conocí.

Su amigo sonrió con sinceridad. Steve se dio cuenta de que llevaba setenta años sin ver esa sonrisa y se sintió tremendamente agradecido de poder tenerla de vuelta.

Y al momento siguiente Bucky se incorporó y antes de que Steve fuera siquiera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso que duró lo que Steve tardó en reaccionar y saltar de su silla.

* * *

><p><em>El problema de subir este primer capítulo como parte de los festejos de <strong>InkAlchemist <strong>es que no tengo mucho más escrito, así que voy a tomarme una pequeña pausa antes de subir el siguiente capítulo. Me esforzaré para escribir con regularidad y no haceros esperar mucho entre actualizaciones. _

_Si os ha gustado comentad, si no también. Y si queréis contribuir con un donativo para el regalo de **InkAlchemist **podéis mandar un donativo a mi cuenta: ****-****-****-****. Lo que os podáis permitir, no pido más._


	2. Chapter 2

_Traigo el segundo capítulo. Aquí es más o menos donde vais a ver cual va a ser el argumento de la historia. _

_Muchas gracias nuevamente a **Kaith Jackson**, por su tiempo para betear. Como trivial os informo de que ha insistido en betear estos dos capítulos sin haber visto aún _El Soldado de Invierno_. _

* * *

><p>Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Nick Furia había estado detrás de la cámara de seguridad de la habitación de Bucky, a Steve se le hacía muy difícil mirarle a la cara sin abochornarse. A pesar de todo, el director se mostraba totalmente indiferente, como si no hubiera visto a Bucky lanzarse a besarle esa misma mañana.<p>

-El trato era que si te dejaba verle debías procurar no alterarle –dijo Furia –Tampoco voy a decir "te lo advertí"…

-¿Para eso me ha llamado? ¿_Yo_ le he alterado?

-Has salido corriendo de su habitación durante vuestro primer encuentro desde que volvió a casa. Diría que no le ha sentado muy bien. Se ha puesto un tanto histérico, ha intentado seguirte y ha tumbado a un guardia que trataba de impedírselo. Los médicos han tenido que sedarle para que no saliera corriendo detrás de ti.

Al oír aquello, Steve sintió como la culpa conseguía apartar al resto de sentimientos para hacerse un hueco. Bucky le había llamado a gritos mientras salía de la habitación sin decir palabra. Él había visto como los médicos entraban a toda prisa, y también agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Usted lo vio, Bucky me… -Steve simplemente no podía decirlo en voz alta. Sentía como se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo, lo cual dudaba que pasara desapercibido para el director.

-Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no podías saber cómo iba a reaccionar ahora que ha vuelto a casa. Si no estabas preparado para afrontar cualquier situación, no deberías haber entrado.

-¿Cómo se supone que iba a anticipar algo así? –preguntó, incrédulo –No esperaba que todo fuera normal, desde luego sabía que no íbamos a beber cerveza mientras charlábamos de los viejos tiempos, pero… Dios, nunca hubiera imaginado esto.

-Para ser sincero, yo tampoco. –dijo Furia, riendo entre dientes. Steve se sintió furioso y humillado a partes iguales. No quería mantener aquella conversación, ni quería recordar lo que había pasado, pero tenía que aclararlo.

-Imagino que los informes de sus psicólogos no previeron que algo así pudiera pasar. –Steve suspiró, derrotado - ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Por más que intento buscar una explicación, no le veo ningún sentido. ¿Es por todo el tiempo que ha pasado encerrado?

-No, no es ningún tipo de trastorno post-traumático. Parece que más bien tiene que ver con su memoria. –Le hizo un gesto a Steve para que tomara asiento frente a él. – Como ya sabes, tras vuestro último encuentro, Barnes recobró su identidad y desde entonces ha hecho los deberes y ha investigado sobre su vida antes del accidente en el que fue dado por muerto. Gracias a eso ha conseguido recuperar buena parte de su memoria, pero al parecer muchas cosas se le siguen escapando.

Steve asintió. Era exactamente lo mismo que le había explicado Maria.

-¿Y cómo explica eso su comportamiento?

-Los doctores han hablado con él en cuanto ha despertado. Sigue demasiado agitado, pero la doctora Blackwell ha podido razonar con él para que les explicara lo que había pasado. –En ese momento Steve tuvo la sensación de que su encuentro con Bucky había sido otra prueba médica más, un estudio psicológico. Quizás la cámara servía para vigilarles, sino para analizarles –. Bucky parece creer que antes de su desaparición vosotros erais amantes.

Steve sintió que su mente se apagaba por una fracción de segundo, para luego volver a encenderse mientras todo el peso de aquella revelación caía sobre él. Nick Furia le observaba atentamente, esperando su reacción.

-¿De dónde han sacado semejante idea? –fue lo único que consiguió decir.

-Nos lo ha dicho el propia Barnes.

-Con el debido respeto, me parece totalmente estúpido.

-La cuestión es que a tu amigo no se lo parece. La doctora ha hecho un informe –Furia le tendió un fajo de papel grapados que debían ser el mencionado informe, pero Steve no lo miró dos veces –Steve, Bucky ha tenido que combatir setenta años de amnesia. Creo que lo estúpido es no aceptar que sigue confuso.

Steve no encontró la manera de responder a aquello. Pero no podía asimilar esa nueva información tan fácilmente. Había una diferencia entre "confusión" y creer que tu mejor amigo era tu novio. Sintió calor en las mejillas al pensarlo, pero en aquel punto ya ni siquiera podía sentir bochorno, solo perplejidad.

-¿Cómo ha podido Bucky llegar a esa conclusión? –preguntó.

-Barnes ha tenido que sumergirse en su memoria él solo y tratar de reconstruirla. Los libros de historia y los periódicos de los años cincuenta solo pueden darle información solidad sobre su imagen de cara el público, todo lo que concierne a su vida privada ha tenido que recordarlo él solo, y todavía le queda un largo camino.

-Pero eso no explica… Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros que pueda llevar a pensar… Solo éramos amigos –intentó explicar apresuradamente, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirando a Furia a los ojos de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-No hace falta que te pongas así, Roger, te creo –Steve se planteó si no lo decía solo para tranquilizarle, pero parecía hablar en serio. Trató de calmarse a sí mismo, al fin y al cabo el que estaba medio amnésico en el hospital era Bucky, Furia no tenía motivos para pensar… Para pensar cosas raras sobre él –No estoy sugiriendo que alguna vez le hayas dado motivos para que ahora piense que estabais juntos. Pero como te he dicho, su perspectiva es la de un hombre que pasado siete décadas aislado de la humanidad. Y tú eres lo único que le queda ahora, la única persona que alguna vez le ha importado que sigue viva. En estas circunstancias, es comprensible que haya podido malinterpretar los recuerdos que ha recuperado hasta ahora. Y la manera en que trataste de ayudarle el año pasado, cuando él pretendía matarte… puede que haya distorsionado vuestra situación.

Steve se negaba a creer que hubiera algo remotamente malinterpretable en su relación con Bucky. Habían sido buenos amigos desde la infancia, amigos muy cercanos, pero no de una manera que pudiese resultar extraña a nadie. Además Bucky había tenido muchas chicas, eso no podía haberlo olvidado. Era incapaz de pensar que nada en ellos pudiera haber llevado a la memoria de su amigo, por muy confundida y alterada que estuviera, a hacerle creer que habían mantenido una relación sentimental en algún momento de sus vidas.

Y sin embargo no llevaba ni diez minutos a solas con Bucky y este se había lanzado a besarle, lo cual demostraba que la doctora Blackwell tenía razón y que pensaba que eran pareja. Al menos no tenía ningún problema en la cabeza, que era la explicación más razonable a la que Steve había podido llegar por su cuenta.

-Si hubiéramos sabido esto, te habríamos preparado para explicarle a Barnes que se había hecho una imagen errónea de vuestra anterior relación –continuó Furia –Pero hasta ahora no había mencionado nada, posiblemente para mantener vuestra intimidad.

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido enterarme de otra forma.

"_Quizás no tenga la culpa de haberme asustado, pero no debería haberle dejado sin decir palabra"_, se dijo Steve. La voz de Bucky gritándole que volviera regresó a su cabeza. Ahora que entendía lo que había pasado, le resultaba más difícil tratar de justificarse por como se había marchado.

-Ha mencionado que Bucky se había alterado por mi… cuando me fui. ¿Se encuentra ya mejor?

-Está más calmado, pero tu visita le ha dejado bastante afectado.

-¿Es por lo que ha hecho? Entonces iré a hablar con él.

-No es exactamente así –le interrumpió Furia –Por favor, vuelve a sentarte, te va a hacer falta –Steve no se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto en pie. Si por él fuera, volvería ahora mismo a la habitación de Bucky a aclarar aquel malentendido surrealista –Le hemos dicho a Barnes que está equivocado sobre vuestra relación, pero en principio parece que se niega a creernos.

Furia tenía razón, Steve realmente necesitaba sentarse para tener aquella conversación.

-La doctora dice que Bucky piensa que la naturaleza de vuestra relación es secreta, y que por eso nosotros creemos que erais solamente amigos.

-¡Pero éramos solamente amigos!

-¡Rogers! He dicho que te creo. Sé que a estas alturas no nos lo habrías ocultado. Pero a ojos de Bucky vosotros sois amantes y tú acabas de rechazarle.

Todo el peso de la situación calló de golpe sobre Steve. Si alguien pensara que ellos dos eran pareja, su reacción ante aquel beso solo podía entenderse como…

-¿Bucky piensa que he "roto" con él?

Tenía tanto sentido… "No espero que me perdones", había dicho Bucky. Sin embargo le había perdonado. Y entonces Bucky le había besado, pero él le había apartado… "_Oh, mierda"._

-Es un buen resumen, Roger. No resulta difícil imaginar por qué, ¿verdad? Ha pasado más tiempo siendo un arma de HYDRA que siendo James Barnes.

"_Y por eso se ha embarcado en una misión suicida contra HYDRA para poder perdonarse a sí mismo. Cree que no merece ese perdón"_

Pero a Steve le dolía que Bucky hubiera pensado que lo que significaba para él podría cambiar. Aunque después de su encuentro, no se podía pensar otra cosa.

-Debo ir a verle ahora mismo.

-No –sentenció Furia. Antes de que Steve pudiera protestar, añadió: –Te he dicho que está muy afectado. Tu presencia solo complicaría las cosas, y no quiero tener que volver a drogarlo para evitar que tumbe a mis hombres solo porque le has roto el corazón.

-Por favor, señor. No puedo irme sabiendo que Bucky está sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Rogers, no podrás hablar con él hasta que no se calme. Tal y como se encuentra ahora no sirve de nada que intentes explicarle que ni sois ni habéis sido nunca pareja, eso solo empeorará la situación.

-No eso lo que tengo en mente, señor.

**OoOoO**

Igual que había hecho esa misma mañana, Furia le acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Bucky, pero aquella vez el ánimo de Steve era completamente diferente. Además, había más soldados esperando fuera de la habitación.

-He sacado a todo el personal de la habitación, pero la más mínima alteración y les haré entrar, lo quieras o no –le advirtió Furia.

-Lo entiendo. Pero necesito algo más. –El director le miró con el ceño fruncido. Tuvo reconocer que ese hombre podía clavar a cualquiera en el suelo solo con una mirada -. Quiero que apague la cámara de seguridad.

-Estás abusando de tu suerte.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo si sé que alguien me está viendo.

Furia resopló.

-De acuerdo, Rogers. Te concedo veinte minutos para hablar con él.

A la señal de Furia un hombre le abrió la puerta de la habitación. Steve entró, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le pesaba más a cada paso que daba. Ni durante la guerra o en las peores misiones de S.H.I.E.L.D se había sentido nunca la mitad de nervioso de lo que estaba ahora.

Bucky estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. En un primer momento Steve pensó que estaba dormido, pero en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, abrió los ojos como un animal salvaje que percibiera una amenaza. Steve se detuvo de inmediato, mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Bucky pareció congelado por la sorpresa al verle, y por un momento su controlada expresión pareció flaquear.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No había reproche en su voz, ni tampoco enfado. Solo sorpresa y, Steve deseaba estar equivocado, una profunda tristeza.

-Venía a disculparme por como me he comportado antes.

Parecía que Bucky ni siquiera parpadeaba, solo le miraba fijamente como si fuera una visión. Steve permaneció en su sitio, dudando entre moverse o no y sin saber si debía continuar con su disculpa o esperar primero una reacción de parte su amigo que le indicara por dónde debía empezar.

Bucky se incorporó y las sábanas que le cubrían se deslizaron, dejando a la vista una cadena de metal que salía de uno de los barrotes de la cama y rodeaba la muñeca de su brazo artificial.

-Dios, Bucky… –murmuró Steve. Acabó olvidando toda su precaución y se acercó más a la cama donde estaba su amigo. Él ni siquiera dio muestras de que le importara. La correa era tan corta que apenas le permitía mover el brazo, pero Bucky la miró con indiferencia.

-Tampoco es que antes pudiera ir muy lejos, de todas formas –comentó como si no mereciera la atención de ninguno de los dos.

Steve no sabía si estaba fingiendo que no le importaba o si de verdad le daba lo mismo. Hasta hacia poco Bucky había sido prisionero en unas condiciones que hacían que estar amarrado a la cama en una habitación rodeada de guardias pareciera unas vacaciones pagadas.

-No pretendía hacer daño a nadie. Como te fuiste sin dejarme hablar quería seguirte, pero se supone que no puedo salir de la habitación y la cosa se me fue un poco de las manos.

Odiaba esa nueva faceta fría y cerrada de Bucky, narrando los hechos como si le estuvieran ocurriendo a alguien que no fuera él. Puede que Steve nunca hubiera sido un hacha en lo que a captar las emociones ajenas se refiere, pero antes conocía a Bucky lo suficiente como para saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Ahora parecía que tras tantos años de cautiverio y aislamiento había desarrollado una coraza que le permitía protegerse mediante una actitud impasible. Así le iba a resultar muy difícil encontrar la forma de arreglar el daño que le había causado.

-Lo siento mucho Bucky. Siento mucho la manera en que me fui.

-No lo sientas. Lo entiendo.

_"No, no lo entiendes. Bucky, maldito cabezota"_.Steve se quedó mirando a su amigo, tan incorporado como le permitía su brazo amarrado _"Esto no pasaría si no fueras tan terco"_. Aquel pensamiento casi le habría hecho reír en una situación más cómoda. _"Si supiera que ibas a escucharme, si me creyeras cuando tratara de explicarle como son las cosas a tu estúpido cerebro congelado..."_

Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Quizás cuando estuviera recuperado del todo y los psiquiatras pudieran volver a recomponerle por dentro, entonces volvería el antiguo Bucky o lo más parecido a él que aquel hombre pudiera a llegar a ser tras todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Entonces podría hablar con él con normalidad y si sus recuerdos no habían vuelto para entonces, él podría hacerle entender que las memorias que había rescatado sobre su relación eran erróneas. Pero ahora tenía delante a un hombre herido, con demasiado sufrimiento a sus espaldas como para cargar con más, aunque fuera por su bien. Nick Furia le había hecho ver que Bucky no le creería ni a él y aunque lo hiciera Steve tenía cada vez más claro que en su estado actual la verdad solo le supondría un inmenso dolor.

La silla en la que se había sentado ya no estaba junto a la cama, en su lugar la habían colocado entre las maquinas que monitoreaban la salud de Bucky. Steve fue a por ella y nuevamente se sentó frente a su amigo, solo que esta vez la silla estaba un poco más lejos de la cama.

-Claro que siento lo que he hecho, Bucky. He sido un auténtico gilipollas, y por mi culpa estás así.

-Te he dicho que no me molesta –dijo en tono neutro.

-No hablo de la cadena. Me refiero a que no he tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos.

Aquellas palabras por fin parecieron provocar una emoción visible en Bucky, aunque fuera tan fugaz que pareció desaparecer en cuanto parpadeó.

Bucky Barnes nunca había sido amigo de las sensibilidades, ni de dejar sus sentimientos a la vista. Si había algo que odiaba, era mostrar debilidad. No se debía solo a que fuera la actitud normal en la época en la que habían crecido, también iba inherente al carácter de Bucky. Pero ahora era cuando más débil estaba y Steve de verdad necesitaba que le mostrara como ayudarle.

-Bucky… -le llamó antes de que tuviera tiempo para replicar que no le pasaba nada -No tienes que fingir. No delante de mí.

Sus palabras tuvieron mejor resultado de lo esperado. Notaba como poco a poco su amigo se relajaba frente a él. Sintió que debía volver a sujetar su mano, para infundirle fuerzas, pero cuando intentó moverse le fue imposible y al final acabó apoyando la mano en el borde de la cama, un gesto que no pareció pasarle desapercibido a su compañero. Steve se maldijo interiormente, pero le resultaba imposible tocarle con la misma familiaridad de su anterior visita ahora que sabía los sentimientos que experimentaba Bucky y como cualquier gesto podía ser malinterpretado.

-No te preocupes por mí. El único gilipollas soy yo, no debería haberme precipitado de esa forma. No quería sacar el tema de nuestra relación tan pronto, pensaba esperar a que fuera un buen momento. Pero ya ves, al final no pude contenerme. Después de tanto tiempo separados, tenerte frente a mí otra vez y ver que estabas dispuesto a acercarte a mí de nuevo…

Bucky dejó la frase en el aire. Lo que acababa de decir no era muy diferente a la explicación que había recibido de Nick Furia, pero no era lo mismo oírla de aquellos labios.

Si antes de entrar en aquella habitación Steve había tenido alguna duda sobre qué debía hacer, ya no podía titubear.

-No fue culpa tuya. Aquel beso no tuvo nada de malo, no quiero que pienses que yo no quería –dijo de pronto. Decirlo le costó bastante más de lo que había pensado, y le entraron enormes ganas de ser tragado por el suelo. Aún así se obligó a seguir hablando mirando a Bucky directamente a los ojos y sin dejar que su voz reflejara un atisbo de indecisión –Pero no me lo esperaba. Después de lo que pasó el año pasado no sabía que debía esperar de ti y me asusté. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para aclararme, no es fácil asimilar que estás de vuelta, después de haber creído perderte dos veces.

Un brillo de esperanza iluminó los ojos de Bucky, tranquilizando a Steve y al mismo tiempo haciéndole sentir el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Y ya has podido pensar?

-No he dejado de hacerlo. –Esa era la parte más delicada. Había estado reflexionado detenidamente lo que debía decir, pero no sabía que reacción desencadenarían sus palabras y cabía la posibilidad de que solo consiguiera hacerle mucho más daño a Bucky, pero debía intentarlo –Escúchame bien, sabes que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, pase el tiempo que pase, y que nada que te hayan obligado a hacer va a cambiar eso jamás.

-Ese no es un buen comienzo.

-Supongo que no, pero nunca se me han dado muy bien los discursos. –dijo, con un intento de sonrisa que seguramente sería aun más falsa que las de Bucky –Lo que intento decir es que ha pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas han ocurrido. Ya no somos unos chiquillos intentando ganarse la vida en Brooklyn, ni soldados que creen que pueden ganar la guerra ellos solos. El mundo ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, mi vida ha cambiado y yo mismo he cambiado más de lo que a veces me doy cuenta.

Bucky escuchaba sus palabras atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando pero sin atreverse a interrumpirle. Steve vio en él una pregunta que luchaba por salir pero que le daba un miedo atroz formular.

-No estoy intentando romper contigo –soltó de golpe. Su afirmación sorprendió a Bucky, y a él mismo también, pero por motivos distintos.

-Pues lo parece. Quizás me haya pasado siete décadas alienado por los rusos, Steve, pero no soy idiota y no necesito que me trates como si fuera un niño.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio. No quiero romper contigo, pero tampoco creo que podamos seguir nuestra relación… tal y como la dejamos. –Steve estaba realmente impresionado de la facilidad con la que llevaba aquella farsa. Y lo más importante era que también parecía convencer a Bucky –No creo que estemos preparados para algo así. Creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo.

Bucky frunció el ceño. Steve temió no estar siendo lo suficientemente convincente.

-Eso es lo que hemos hablado la doctora Blackwell y yo. –improvisó Steve –Ella opina que es lo mejor, en tu situación actual.

-Me da igual lo que opine ella –cortó tajantemente. Steve vio que Bucky se aferraban a las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su mano de metal también estaba apretada en un puño, hasta el punto de que se podía oír el arañazo del metal contra metal.

-Pero yo también pienso así.

Su declaración pareció caer como un balde de agua helada sobre Bucky. Apartó la mirada de él y Steve temió haber sido demasiado brusco.

-Tenemos que volver a acercarnos el uno al otro, Bucky, y eso no es algo que podamos hacer de un día para otro. Necesitaremos tiempo para recuperar nuestra… para volver a enamorarnos.

Bucky volteó la cabeza tan bruscamente para mirarle que Steve tuvo el impulso de apartarse. Pero ahora su amigo parecía otro, estaba… casi radiante. A pesar de su semblante imperturbable, había un brillo de esperanza renovada en sus ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí.

Steve nunca había sido un mentiroso. Quitando ciertos detalles como sus pequeñas trampas cuando intentaba ser admitido en el ejército o las veces que había tenido que recurrir al engaño por S.H.I.E.L.D, toda su vida había evitado en la medida de lo posible mentir a las personas a las que apreciaba. Por eso le dolía lo fácil que le estaba resultando engañar a Bucky, pero era consciente de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien. Por eso ponía su mejor esfuerzo en resultar creíble, a pesar de que no podría haberse imaginado nunca envuelto en una situación tan surrealista.

-Steve… no tienes por qué hacer esto. No soy un crío, si ya no quieres estar conmigo puedes decirlo. No sé qué te habrán dicho los médicos, pero no voy a volverme loco o a romperme en mil pedazos solo porque cortes conmigo…

-Lo sé, Bucky, pero yo no quiero dejarte, solo quiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma.

-… Y si has conocido a alguien no tienes que…

Steve casi no se dio cuenta de cuando se levantó y abrazó a Bucky. La nota de dolor desgarrador que se había filtrado en esas últimas palabras había sido demasiado para él. Era un sentimiento parecido a cuando había resultado herido en la guerra, la urgente necesidad de calmar su dolor. La brusquedad gesto sobresaltó a Bucky y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, también al propio Steve, pero se obligó a mantenerse en aquella posición. La postura en la que se encontraba debido a sus ataduras no era precisamente cómoda para un abrazo, pero no iba a soltarte y desde luego Barnes no tenía intención de moverse un milímetro.

-Te lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta: lo único que he querido este último año era tenerte de vuelta. Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo aun antes de saber que estabas vivo. Bucky, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que pienses cosas que te hagan daño. He luchado mucho para volver a tenerte aquí a mi lado.

Steve sintió algo húmedo en su hombro. Hizo como si no se diera cuenta de ello. Poco a poco, Bucky alzó su brazo humano y con él envolvió la espalda de Steve. Hicieron falta un par de minutos para que la respiración de Bucky se calmara y cogiera fuerzas para volver a hablar.

-Lo sé, idiota. Yo también he luchado mucho como para perderte ahora. –Steve lo sintió tragar profundamente, intentando que se no notara en su voz la enorme emoción que estaba sintiendo –Ya te conquisté una vez, no va a ser ningún problema hacerlo de nuevo –bromeó, como si solo estuviera contando un chiste.

Sin separarse del abrazo, Steve intentó no mostrar lo tenso que estaba, ni la enorme angustia que estaba invadiendo su pecho.

* * *

><p><em>Por los reviews del primer capítulo, me parece que alguno que otro se va a llevar una decepción al ver el rumbo de la historia. <em>

_El tercer capítulo está en proceso, aunque la universidad, las prácticas externas y otros compromisos no me dejan mucho tiempo, procuraré acabarlo cuanto antes._


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdonad el retraso, me hubiera gustado subir este capítulo mucho antes, pero entre la universidad, las prácticas y acabar mi cosplay para el salón del manga de Barcelona no he encontrado un minuto libre. _

_Si todavía seguís ahí leyendo, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia._

* * *

><p>A Steve le hubiera gustado aclarar que él había sabido desde el principio que lo que estaba haciendo era moralmente cuestionable así como totalmente desleal. No le cabía duda de que acabaría cargando con las consecuencias, por tanto no necesitaba que viniera nadie a echarle en cara su comportamiento. Pero no parecía que aquella mujer fuera a gustarle oírle decirlo.<p>

También quería explicarle a la doctora Blackwell que si estaba mintiendo a Bucky era solo porque, de todas las opciones que tenía a mano, aquella podía no ser la mejor, pero posiblemente era la única que serviría para evitarle sufrimiento a su amigo, al menos por el momento, y si alguno de ellos tenía una idea mejor quizás deberían habérselo dicho cuando la necesitaba. Sin embargo, esa no parecía la mejor respuesta a la pregunta que la doctora acababa de realizar: "¿Por qué lo ha hecho?"

La psicóloga le miraba desde su asiento, esperando una respuesta. Steve se preguntó si contaría los segundos que tardaba en responder y lo tendría en cuenta a la hora de realizar su evaluación.

-Porque pensé que, en su estado la verdad sería demasiado dolorosa para Bucky –respondió finalmente.

-¿Y por qué no lo consultó antes con nosotros? Ni siquiera le contó sus intenciones al director Furia.

-Solo nos incumbe a Bucky y a mí.

-No, no lo hace –espetó la doctora, poniendo mucho énfasis en la segunda negación. Aquella mujer de mediana edad tenía una presencia en apariencia tranquila, pero tremendamente agresiva en el subtexto. Steve no estaba exactamente nervioso en su presencia, pero iba a sentirse muy aliviado cuando se marchara –El señor Barnes se encuentra en un estado mental muy delicado, así que en estos momentos está bajo el cuidado del equipo médico. Y ni siquiera es necesario ser psiquiatra para saber que ha tenido una idea nefasta.

-¿Y qué habría hecho usted?

-¿Lo duda? Contarle la verdad, por mucho dolor que usted crea que causará. Barnes la acabaría aceptando y seguiría adelante, pero su "mentira piadosa" solo entorpecerá su recuperación.

-Sé que no ha sido una decisión brillante, admito que actué impulsivamente y debería haberlo pensado bien… y haberlo hablado antes con usted –añadió esperando algo de aprobación pero encontrándose con una mirada asesina que leía sus intenciones como si fueran el periódico –Pero no me arrepiento. Haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Bucky.

-Pero no le está ayudando, solo está retrasando el momento en el que tendrá que afrontar la realidad. Y no solo eso, ha reafirmado su creencia, ahora le ha confirmado que tuvieron una relación sentimental. Usted parece pensar que en cuanto recupere la memoria automáticamente será como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, no sé si se ha parado a pensar en lo que ocurrirá cuando Barnes sea consciente de que le ha hecho creer en una mentira, una de carácter bastante personal.

-Ahí se equivoca. Lo he pensado, aunque no consigo imaginar que hará Bucky. De cualquier forma, asumiré las consecuencias.

La doctora Blackwell resopló y se llevó la mano a la sien. La cámara seguía enfocando a Steve, grabando aquella conversación que seguramente la doctora y todo su equipo se dedicarían a examinar para decidir si era seguro dejarle ver a Bucky.

-Todo le resulta muy sencillo desde esa perspectiva, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que en su cabeza sonará hasta altruista, "asumir _sus_ consecuencias". Pero en realidad se trata de un modelo de pensamiento tremendamente egoísta, señor Rogers. No se ha parado a pensar en las consecuencias que su decisión tendrá sobre Barnes.

En unos minutos había pasado de ser un hombre irresponsable que tomaba las decisiones sin pensar en la gente de su entorno a un egoísta al que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a su mejor amigo si así sentía la conciencia tranquila. La evaluación avanzaba maravillosamente.

-En principio, tal como lo veo pueden pasar dos cosas. –dijo la doctora –Una que es la que usted parece contemplar, que cuando Bucky avance en el proceso de recuperación de su memoria tendrá que enfrentarse a la mentira que usted le ha hecho creer. Eso sin duda le provocará mucho dolor. No, por favor, señor Rogers, no asienta de esa forma.

-¿Qué he hecho esta vez? Solo intentaba decir que la sigo.

-El problema es que no considero que "me siga", señor Rogers. Me ha demostrado que no es objetivo en esto, parece pensar que todo reduce a una pequeña mentira piadosa. Le pido que piense lo que la realización de haber sido engañado por su único amigo puede suponer en una persona inmersa en semejante caos psicológico.

-¿Cree usted que solo lo he empeorado a largo plazo?

-Puede que sí o puede que no, quizás cuando llegue el momento el señor Barnes solo se ría de lo absurdo de su error y decida que dejarlo como anécdota privada. –Blackwell alzó una ceja al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Steve –No me mire así. No soy su madre, no estoy echándole una reprimenda, digo las cosas tal cual son.

-Lo sé, simplemente me alegra ver que no opina que soy un imbécil que ha arruinado su trabajo. Por favor, no diga nada –añadió al ver la mirada escéptica que le dirigía Blackwell. Empezaba a preguntarse si convertirse en un robot era un requisito para aprobar la carrera de psicología -¿Y cuál es la otra posibilidad?

-Bueno, puede que ahora que Barnes ha obtenido un respaldo, su fantasía se refuerce y termine interfiriendo en sus recuerdos.

-Espere, ¿dice que puede que Bucky nunca recuerde que solo fuimos amigos?

-No puedo afirmarlo con seguridad, depende de cómo avance su rehabilitación, pero su memoria es bastante frágil. Cuanto más tempo tarde en superar su amnesia, más probable es que la mentira se asiente en su mente.

La doctora observó la reacción de Steve a sus palabras. El Capitán parecía incapaz de decir nada.

-Veo que por fin comprende la gravedad de su actuación. –dijo la doctora. Quizás era el desorden que aquel momento había en la cabeza de Steve, pero en aquel momento sonó incluso compasiva -Insistí al director Furia para que le dejara encontrarse con Barnes en cuanto este estuviera preparado para recibir visitas. Supongo que eso me hace tan responsable como usted de lo que pueda ocurrir a partir de ahora.

-Doctora, ¿está usted convencida? Yo conozco a Bucky, estoy seguro de que es capaz de recuperarse completamente.

Blackwell le atravesó con la mirada. Daba la impresión de estar conteniéndose para no echarle de allí en ese mismo instante. Desde luego, pensó Steve, no estaba ante una mujer cuya autoridad se pudiera desafiar.

-Creo que será mejor acabar esta entrevista. Señor Rogers, no crea que no siento hacerle esto, sabiendo lo mucho que Barnes significa para usted, pero será mejor que no vuelva a verle, al menos hasta que considere que su influencia ya no es dañina para él.

La decisión de la doctora no sorprendió a Steve. Su defensa no había ido nada bien, si es que había alguna manera de defenderse de aquella mujer, que ni siquiera parecía convencerse a ella misma cuando menciona la posibilidad de permitirle reunirse con Bucky en un futuro próximo.

OoOoO

La nueva prohibición de acercarse a Bucky no le resultó más llevadera que la primera, pero al menos ahora Steve tenía claro que su ausencia beneficiaría a su amigo. O al menos no emporaría las cosas. Por otro lado, ya no podía contar con Maria para que le mantuviera informado del estado de Bucky. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de visitar a la doctora Blackwell y preguntarle por él, pero no se mostraba muy optimista ante esa posibilidad. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de acudir a Nick Furia, de hecho preferiría olvidar la reacción del director tras salir de la habitación de Bucky y explicarle lo que había hecho.

Era consciente de lo ridículo que era seguirle la corriente a Bucky, pero lo que le había dicho a Blackwell era cierto: no se arrepentía de ello si evitaba ver a su amigo en semejante estado de depresión. No creía del todo posible que su engaño fuera irreversible, en cuanto las memorias de su infancia y juventud volvieran a él, Bucky recordaría que eran solamente amigo, de una manera incapaz de malinterpretarse. Pero mentiría si dijera que la posibilidad no le inquietaba. Había asegurado que estaba preparado para aceptar cualquier consecuencia, pero definitivamente no aquella.

No le dejaron mucho tiempo para preocuparse, poco después de la entrevista con Blackwell fue enviado a una misión en Oriente medio que lo mantuvo una semana alejado de casa y de los problemas. Agradecía estar ocupado y lo suficientemente agotado como para poder irse a dormir sin acabar dando vueltas en la cama durante horas, incapaz de dejar de pensar, aunque en los momentos de calma no había forma de evitar que los pensamientos viajaran hasta el hospital de S.H.I.E.L.D donde su amigo se recuperaba.

La vuelta a casa no le supuso ninguna alegría. No se sentía con ánimo de volver a enfrentarse a la inquietud que le había invadido antes de marcharse. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de pasarse a hacerle una visita a Furia para informarse sobre el estado de Bucky, pero en cuanto bajó del avión supo que no haría falta.

-Es la primera vez que viene a esperarme al aeropuerto – comentó Steve, como si fuera algo casual –Si se trata de una emergencia nacional, espero que pueda esperar hasta que me dé una ducha.

-No se preocupe, Rogers, todavía nos las apañamos bien sin usted –dijo Furia –Quería hablarle en persona. ¿Tiene tiempo o prefiere que nos veamos luego?

-Mejor que me lo diga cuando antes. –Steve se imaginaba sobre qué quería hablarle Furia. Sentía una fuerte preocupación, pero trató de ser racional, si le hubiera pasado algo el director no se andaría con rodeos.

Salieron de la pista de aterrizaje y entraron en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Furia condujo a Steve hasta su despacho y le invitó a tomar asiento. La última vez que había estado en aquella habitación había sido cuando, tras dejar la habitación de Bucky, tuvo que explicarle al director Furia que había decido fingir una falsa relación pasada con su mejor amigo, solo por el bien de la salud mental de este, dando lugar a una situación que se colocaba en un puesto bien alto de la lista de momentos más incómodos de su vida.

-¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

-Nada que deba preocuparle. – le aseguró Furia –Su amigo está bien, todavía continúa recuperándose de sus heridas, pero pronto podrá dejar el hospital.

Steve no trató de ocultar los efectos que la aclaración produjo en él. Parecía que en realidad el director no le había buscado para hablar sobre Bucky, así que no podía tratarse de nada tan terrible.

-He hablado con el equipo de encargado de cuidar de Barnes durante esta última semana.

Al parecer se había precipitado.

-Su rehabilitación física avanza rápidamente, –continuó el director –pero no ha hecho ningún progreso con su memoria. Los médicos intentos de los médicos para estimular sus recuerdos no parecen estar dando frutos.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿y aun así se supone que no ocurre "nada que deba preocuparme"?

Furia le dirigió una severa mirada, que indicaba que no le gustaba ese tono sarcástico y que si volvía a emplearlo le mandaría a casa con una huella de bota en el culo.

-No parece que haya nada mal en su cabeza. –Cogió un fajo de papeles grapados y lo esgrimió frente a él –En este informe nuestros doctores han plasmado su valoración sobre el caso de James Barnes. No creen que su incapacidad para avanzar en su recuperación se deba a ningún daño cerebral o a su trastorno postraumático, sino a que ya ha obtenido toda la información posible de medios externos, así que necesita un nuevo estímulo. Si quitamos toda la palabrería científica, ese estímulo es usted.

Furia miró al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, esperando ver su reacción. Por su aspecto parecía haber comprendido lo que querían decir los psicólogos, pero su falta de reacción le hacía dudar si sabía lo que eso implicaba.

-Piensan que lo mejor es que ayude a Bucky a recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Sí, lo he entendido la primera vez. –aclaró –Pero creía que la doctora Blackwell no quería que me acercara a él.

-La doctora Blackwell no es la única psiquiatra que trata a Bucky. Algunos opinan que tu decisión de… -Steve nunca creyó que vería titubear a Nick furia, pero allí estaba, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas –apoyar a Bucky en su autoengaño no tiene por qué ser perjudicial para él.

-Es bueno oírlo –No bromeaba al decirlo. No compartía el punto de vista de Blackwell, pensaba que había exagerado bastante las repercusiones negativas de su influencia sobre Bucky, pero no había podido evitar sentirse afectado por sus palabras, por si de verdad había causado tanto daño a su amigo como ella creía.

-Cuando la doctora decidió apartarle de Barnes durante su recuperación, el doctor Duncan me escribió un informe. Él opina que tomó la decisión correcta al… mantener a Barnes en su fantasía. Cree que es positivo para él, tener algo tan sólido a lo que aferrarse como una relación de pareja.

-No he hecho creer a Bucky que somos pareja en la actualidad, eso es una mentira que no podría sostener. Por motivos obvios. –Steve no se sentía capaz de mantener esa conversación con Nick Furia, ya estaba sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza por todo el cuerpo. Intentó desviar la atención a otro asunto -¿Y cuál es su opinión, señor?

-La situación hace bastante tiempo que se escapa a mis capacidades. Y a estas alturas, creo que cuanto menos me vea obligado a saber, mejor. –El director hizo una pausa, tras la cual empezó a hablar en un tono que podría resultar incluso ligeramente amable –Rogers, ¿me ha dicho toda la verdad sobre su relación con Bucky?

El corazón de Steve se saltó un latido.

-¿No estará diciendo lo que creo? –Ahora sí, el capitán América estaba sonrojándose como un niño frente al director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y no le importaba, le parecía mucho más urgente aclarar lo que sea que estaba pensaba Furia –¿Piensa que de verdad Bucky y yo tuvimos…? –No pudo acabar la frase.

-Roger, tranquilícese. Le creo, solo quería asegurarme.

Steve, ofendido y avergonzado a partes iguales, apartó la mirada de Furia.

-Yo le aseguro que no hubo nada romántico entre Bucky y yo. Ya le expliqué por qué había decido mentirle.

Nick Furia asintió, pero Steve podría jurar que no terminaba de creer en sus palabras. Su incomodidad alcanzaba cuotas que no creía posibles. Solo de imaginar que Furia podía pensar que ellos fueron pareja, o que eran pareja… quizás pensaba que podían acabar siéndolo.

-Solo he mentido para evitar el estrés a Bucky. Pero le he dicho que ya no somos pareja y lo ha aceptado. –Aclaró. La mirada de Furia sobre él era como un juicio divino –Le dije que debíamos volver a empezar de cero, pero solo para ganar tiempo, desde luego no tengo intención de llevar esta farsa al extremo de… ya me entiende.

Nick Furia asintió.

-Supongo que querrá mantener esto en secreto. No se preocupe, Rogers, solo el personal médico lo sabe, no hay necesidad de convertirnos en un circo.

-Gracias.

-Eso es todo por hoy. A partir de hoy tienes libertad para ver a Bucky cuando se te antoje, siempre que los médicos no encuentren inconvenientes.

Steve asintió y salió del despacho, visiblemente más contento que cuando entró.

"Solo espero que vuestra estúpida tensión romántica no acabe estallándonos a todos en la cara" pensó Nick Furia.

* * *

><p><em>Con esto definitivamente acaba la introducción la parte "aburrida". Prometo un capítulo 4 mucho más entretenido, y ya entrando más en el tema del fic.<em>

_En reviews Jackie me preguntó cada cuanto actualizo. Buena pregunta... Escribo cuando tengo tiempo, así que no puedo prometer fechas exactas. De todas formas, publico los martes. _

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo. _


End file.
